Mac Antfee
Mac Antfee is a minor antagonist featured in the Disney XD series Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He was the Norrisville Ninja during the 80s, the former instructor of Ninja Camp, and is currently a motivational speaker. He has an obese companion whose belly is used as a gong. History When Antfee became the Norrisville Ninja during the 1980s, he was probably heroic and courageous, like most others. But after being the Ninja for more than four years, he started to become aggressive and uncaring and began neglecting his sacred duties. This was evidenced in "Stank'd to the Future", where Antfee imprisoned Dickie in a freezer (instead of removing the Stank possessing him) just so he could have fun at the prom. Sometime prior to the events of the episode "Ninja Camp", the NinjaNomicon removed Antfee from his status as the Ninja, confiscating the Ninja Mask and the suit along with it. Antfee was incensed at this, and vowed to someday reclaim the mask so he could "kick every butt in Norrisville". Since Antfee exited the book without being mind-wiped, the memories of his time as the Ninja left him crazed and corrupt. Before long, he established his own dojo and training facility so he could recruit his own army and get back at those he believed had ruined his life. As a teacher, he was very ambitious, conceited and determined, always aiming to be the best, and considering those who helped other people to be "losers" and "nicewads". Antfee showed no mercy to anyone, and would convince his fellow students that he was the one true Norrisville Ninja. Antfee even trained his followers to have a hatred for the Ninja and help reclaim the Ninja Mask in order for him to become unstoppable and wreak vengeance. Antfee's desire for the mask was so extreme, he would even resort to threatening ways (such as holding the Ninja's friend hostage) in order to get his hands on it. Trivia *His name shows a lot of similarity with the name of Anti-Virus scanner McAfee. Gallery Ninja Antfee.jpg Mac_antfee_intro.jpg NinjaCamp_-_64.jpg NinjaCamp_-_65.jpg Mac_Antfee_85.jpg Mac_Antfee_Doodle_001.jpg Randy_n_mac_both.jpg Randy greets Antfee.jpg Ninja_Camp_-_Mac_and_Randy.png NotevencloseMac.jpg Mac beats dummy.jpg Mac_n_Man_Gong.jpg Mac_n_Man_Gong_02.jpg What_was_that_Mac.jpg Ninja_Camp_-_Randy_and_Mac.png Xcept_U_Randy.jpg Mac_Antfee_Doodle_002.jpg Mac_Antfee_Doodle_003.jpg|Mac has the mask confiscated. Mac_Antfee_Doodle_004.jpg NinjaCamp_-_502.jpg|"Someday, I'll get that mask back!" Vengeful_Antfee.jpg|"And when I do, I'll kick every butt in Norrisville!" Mac_Antfee_Oath.jpg Ninja Camp - Mac Antfee.png U_betrayed_me_macolyte.jpg Ninja_Camp_-_Mac_and_Howard.png NinjaCamp_-_604.jpg Mac_Antfee_speedboat.jpg Xplosion_Antfee.jpg Mac Antfee Batman Circle.png EnterNomicon - 113.jpg EnterNomicon_-_132.jpg Enter the Nomicon - Randy, Howard and Mac Antfee.png Get_over_here_U_2_mac.jpg mac break a sweat.jpg mac nailgnaw.jpg Wanna_know_the_dilly.jpg|"You wanna know the dilly?" Mac antfee laugh.jpg Heres_the_dilly.jpg|"Here's the dilly." EnterNomicon_-_262.jpg|"Now that I know who you are..." EnterNomicon_-_263.jpg|"...I will never stop coming after you." Savalotoftrubel.jpg|"So save yourself a lot of trouble..." intimidating Mac closeup.jpg|"...AND GIVE ME WHAT I WANT!!!" mac smash heid shock.jpg Mac camera stomp.jpg|Mac stomps on the camera. EnterNomicon_-_351.jpg mac unconscious.jpg Randy_in_Enter_the_Nomicon_1.png Randy_in_Enter_the_Nomicon_3.png Randy_in_Enter_the_Nomicon_4.png Doodle Armor Antfee.jpg EnterNomicon_-_Hydro_Hand.jpg EnterNomicon_-_523.jpg|"I was the Ninja for five years!" EnterNomicon_-_530.jpg|"All right. Six years!" Randy in Enter the Nomicon 6.png|"Point is, I've got skills you haven't even heard of yet!" Four Arm Mac Antfee.jpg Randy in Enter the Nomicon 8.png Comic sprint Mac.jpg EntertheNomicon - 704.jpg EntertheNomicon - 777.jpg Ultimate Lesson.jpg EntertheNomicon - 786.jpg Mac Antfee Mindwipe.jpg|Mac being mind-wiped. EntertheNomicon - 799.jpg Mac Antfee of Clubs.png Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:TV Animation characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first